Established DNA sequencing technologies require substantial amounts of DNA and several lengthy steps to construct just several tens of bases out of the full sequence. This information must then be assembled “shotgun” style, an effort that depends non-linearly on the size of the genome and on the length of the fragments from which the full genome is constructed. These steps are expensive and time-consuming, especially when sequencing mammalian genomes.